The Wedding Date
by TribalVipe
Summary: With his mother's impending nuptials, Rafael Barba needs help from Liv in the form of a wedding "date." He comes to the realization that what he's been wanting and needing all of his life, has been right in front of him for the past six years of his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just going to be a short, fluffy fic. I felt like writing something involving these two being put in a situation that forces them to confront their feelings. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"We're getting married!"

Barba wasn't shocked, but he feigned it for his mother's sake. The glow that encompassed her being as she wrapped him up in a hug was warm and loving and so damn happy, it brought tears to his eyes. He locked eyes with the groom-to-be, Marco, and sly smiles passed between them.

Marco had come to him only three days prior to ask his permission for his mother's hand in marriage, and even though he was touched and it reinforced the idea that this man, who'd been dating his mother for two years, was nothing short of the best thing, he couldn't help but crack a joke about age.

In truth, he'd been taken aback when the older male showed up at his office on a rainy Tuesday, grey hair hidden underneath a baseball cap and that comforting smile that drew people to him naturally. He immediately went on alert, asking if his mother was ok but Marco had been quick to dissolve Barba's irrational jump to conclusion when he pulled out a diamond ring.

" _Wow…not what I was expecting at 10 in the morning, but ok."_

 _Marco shifted and chuckled, his thick accent sounding even thicker amidst his nervousness, "Sorry. I figured now would be best before you get too busy."_

 _Barba nodded understandingly and moved around his desk, eyes tracing the pattern of the diamonds on the gold band, wrapped around velvet. It was a stunning ring. He wondered how many hours the man had to pull at the garage in order just to afford it. Or, maybe it was a family ring?_

" _So…I guess I know what you're going to ask me."_

 _Marco nodded, "I thought I should. You're her son, after all."_

 _Barba smiled softly, clapping the man on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug, "You're one of a kind, Marc."_

"Ugh, look at me. I'm a mess in a middle of a restaurant."

Lucia pulled back, patting her son on the cheek before grabbing her purse and strutting off to the restroom, wiping the few tears that fell during their hug. Barba watched her walk away, a feeling of overwhelming calm and happiness filling his chest. He always loved seeing his mom like this…big smile, stress-free. She'd been so down and out the past few years, taking anti-depressants to deal with all the shit that muddied her life since she was a kid.

Seeing her truly happy and in a healthy relationship…it was a new experience for him.

"She's going to be in there for at least 15 minutes, so how about a drink?"

"You know my order, _Dad_."

Marco scoffed and rolled his eyes, "God, please don't. I love you like my own, but I'll be glad if you don't ever call me that again."

They ordered a round of scotches and stared out into the dark, city streets, the dim lighting above their table lighting up the sidewalk and the passersby just beyond the window. They sat in companionable silence, giving Barba the opportunity to delve further into the painful past he so desperately tried to forget.

Calling Marco dad was a joke he picked up in the past three days, just to mess with him, but in reality, he'd been more of a father to him than his biological one had. It was weird, but he wished his mother had met this man before she met his father, because life for her would have been different. He wouldn't exist, but she would be happy and that was all he'd ever wanted for her.

But, alas, life had gone differently than expected. He was just happy that she met him at all and he could refer to the man as his mother's fiancé and soon-to-be husband.

"You know this means she's going to want a wedding, right? She didn't have one with my father and she always talked about wanting one with a white gown and flowers and all her family around."

"She told me," Marco sipped on his drink, "And she'll get whatever she wants. I'd give her the moon if could."

Rafael sighed happily, his heart lifting at the words while simultaneously bringing him down at the same time. He loved that his mother found this man, but it saddened him that he hadn't found anyone yet. He'd always blown off the thought, but lately, at the ripe age of 47, he was left to wonder if he was one of the unlucky, lonely for life types that was married to his work and slept with his briefcase and cell phone at night.

It was a life he loved leading all throughout his late 20's and 30's, but as soon as he transferred to SVU almost six years ago, he felt the pang of loneliness sting him late at night when he arrived back home to his quiet apartment. The only thing that accompanied him to bed anymore was a glass of scotch and an old book he'd read at least 15 times already.

When he stepped back and looked at it, it was truly sad just how pathetic he was. He had no children, no partner in life and nothing but a cold, sad apartment he barely spent any time in anyway. This wasn't what he had envisioned his life; the life he'd been putting off for years in favor of long hours and heftier caseloads hadn't happened yet and that was incredibly concerning to him.

Because, if he hadn't settled down by now, would he ever?

He knew his mother felt that way. As soon as things started to become serious with Marco, she sat him down and tried to persuade him into joining one of those god-awful dating sites, like the thought hadn't ever crossed his mind before. But he wasn't that desperate (or didn't want to appear that desperate) and she reassured him that his one and only was right around the corner.

That was last year and still, he was alone.

"So, you do realize you can't come alone to this wedding, right? Your mother will have a heart attack if you show up without any arm candy."

Rafael chuckled humorously, not even wanting to begin thinking about that problem. He wasn't a hot commodity. He was handsome, could turn on the charm at a moment's notice and he was always immaculate in his speech, dress and his entire being in general, but no one was interested in a grumpy, smart-mouth, coffee addicted ADA.

The only person that really could stand him all the time was Liv and she…

Hmm.

"I have someone."

He wanted to kick himself for nearly shouting out his response, because it was said on impulse and without anything to back it up. While he had no doubt Liv would help him out at a moment's notice, he wasn't sure she would jump at the chance to go to a wedding with a bunch of loud Cubans who drank and ate way too much. Besides, her time was limited and she spent most of her free time with Noah, something he couldn't blame her for at all.

"Yeah? Good. Pay them extra to give you a kiss and you mother will be off your back for the next year, guarantee."

"Very funny," Rafael smiled, turning back to stare out into the city once more. He sighed as his mother came back, his mind racing with the idea of an impending talk with Liv while she rattled on about plans for the wedding.

No matter what, he was dead set and determined to not go to his own mother's wedding dateless and pathetic.

* * *

"How did it go?"

Barba looked up from his legal pad and smiled as Liv walked in to his office, a latte in each hand. She reached over his desk and handed him the larger cup, which he gulped almost half way down immediately.

"How did what go?"

"Dinner with your mom and Marco?"

She sat down and sighed, leaning back and taking a sip of her own coffee. She looked relaxed today, which was new for her as of late. Running and working and going and going all the time was taking its toll on all of them, so he was happy to see that she was at least a little laid back for once. He wished he was.

"Good. Actually…they're engaged."

Liv perked up, one eyebrow raised and a slow smile spreading her lips, "Really? Wow, I didn't know they were that serious."

"Oh yeah. I knew it was going to happen, way before Marc even asked my permission."

"He asked your permission? That was incredibly sweet of him."

"He's a great guy," he smirked, dropping his pen on the paper and rubbing at his eyes. He was tired. Exhausted with a headache and empty stomach. He hadn't gotten home till late last night and he fell asleep almost instantly with the pleasant feeling of liquor in his stomach, for which he was grateful.

"When is the wedding and where's my invite?"

Rafael sipped on his drink, staring over the top of it as she winked playfully, obviously not being serious, but he took it as a good way to interject his plan into the conversation. He'd been mulling over how to bring it up all morning and she all but opened the door for him.

"Well…here's the thing. It's a month from now. Small ceremony with a small reception afterwards, but if I go alone, my mother will murder me. Seriously, Rafael Barba will no longer exist in this realm or the next. So…I was thinking…if you're not busy August 26th, maybe you could help a friend out and be his pretend wedding date?"

Throughout his entire spiel, he never broke eye contact, but he did as Liv chuckled and leaned forward in the chair, elbows on her knees. He looked back up at her, trying to still his fidgeting hands. If she noticed how anxious he was, this whole thing was going to go to hell. He shouldn't have even been this nervous to begin with. It was Liv. His best friend.

Best friends did things like this for each other all the time. Probably. Maybe. In the movies?

"You want me to pretend to be your date so you don't have to face your mom's wrath?"

He nodded.

"Sounds reasonable," she leaned back again and crossed her legs, drawing his eyes to them and he quickly averted them away, "And I would love to. But, we have one issue."

"That is?"

"Lucy can't work weekends in August because of a writing class she's taking, so Noah might have to tag along."

"That's no problem," he shook his head, finding he quite liked the idea of Noah coming. He liked the little boy and Noah seemed to like him well enough. Every time he went over to Liv's, the boy begged him to play and he felt bad when he had to turn him down in favor of working the night away with Liv.

"You sure? A three-year-old at a wedding? He might be a handful."

"Well, then he's his mother's son."

That joked earned him a half-hearted glare, but he shrugged it off, fearing her answer to his ultimate question. She only seemed to mull it over for a few seconds before she stood and nodded her head.

"You've got yourself a date," she said and walked back towards his office door. His heart picked up at her words and his brow beaded with some sweat. Why he was so affected by her words when they were merely meant in a non-serious way? Shit, he shouldn't have gotten so deep into his feelings the night before.

"You're the best, Liv," he called out, leaning back in his chair and sipping on his drink again. She turned and nodded over her shoulder, half-way out of the door.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"You're starting to sound like me."

"That's not a bad thing. Call me later. Maybe we can get lunch."

He nodded as she left, watching her until she disappeared from his sight completely. He was left alone in the silence of his office, only the sounds of the busy streets below muffled as the floated through the window. Wordlessly, he went back to work, mind still focused on Liv and the way she smiled at him just a few moments ago.

He thought about it the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this cute little fic! It's not often I'm in the mood to write fluff and romance. Anyway, we get a little into Liv's thoughts here. I suspect there's only going to be one or two more chapters to this before it ends since it was only intended to be a short fic. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here."

Lucia rolled her eyes for umpteenth time and continued searching through the racks. The bridal boutique was empty this time of day in the middle of the week, so she'd forced her son to take personal time so he could help her shop.

But, he was throwing a fit like a five-year-old and it was bringing back memories from his childhood she'd rather not relive.

"I already told you. Tía Maria does more talking than looking, so she wouldn't be any help. Besides, you have a good eye."

Rafael couldn't argue that. He'd never been into fashion really, but when he wanted to look good and presentable, he damn well knew how. Reading all those GQ men's magazines really paid off.

"Speaking of Tía Maria, she's very excited to see you at the wedding."

"Great," he mumbled under his breath, a headache forming at just the thought of having to talk to the woman. He loved her, he did, but she was nosier than his own mother and had no common sense when it came to behaving in public. She was loud and spouted out everyone's business like it was her own. There was a reason no one in his family ever told her more than she needed to know.

He didn't even want to being to think about how the woman was going to react when she saw Noah and Liv. That was going to create an entirely different headache.

"And I invited your cousin Javier…," she bit her lip after the words left her mouth, glancing towards him before sifting back through the racks. Rafael's mood instantly turned even more sour at just the name.

"Mamí, why?"

Lucia bit back a sigh, already knowing this was going to turn into an argument and not wanting it to go there with him in the middle of this shopping experience. She knew dropping this on him was going to cause an issue, but she wanted to do it before it got too late. There was only three weeks left until the day and there was no way she was tolerating an all-out brawl between her son and her deceased former husband's nephew.

"He heard through your cousin Ariella, mío, he called and…I couldn't not invite him. You know how he grew up-"

"Yeah, the same way I did."

Lucia couldn't deny that, even if the word's stung a little. She watched as his handsome face contorted into a plethora of different emotions before he settled on staring daggers into the floor, hands on hips.

"He's already in town for the weekend and he leaves that night back for Miami, so he won't be there long. I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you. Rafi," she called to him, grabbing his attention. He looked up at her, angry face already softening and a tad bit of regret at his attitude starting to shine through. She smiled and patted his cheek.

She knew the bad blood between them all boiled down to a fight they had right before Rafael left for college, where things were said that shouldn't have been said in front of the whole family. A painful past didn't begin to describe her and her son's lives. But she chose not to dwell on it, just like her son had. She just wished the bad blood between those two would dissipate.

"If he says something stupid to me, I'll make sure he gets arrested. I'm in with the NYPD."

She would have believed him had he not winked and forced a smile on his face. She chuckled and turned back, grabbing for the knee length, cream silk dress she'd been eyeing.

"Now, what do you think about this?"

* * *

Liv sat back and finally let go of the breath she'd been holding all day.

Ten hours at work, another four chasing around and taking care of her hyper toddler and now, with an hour to spare before she needed to sleep, she sipped her wine and closed her eyes, ready to relax.

Work was beginning to slow down some, and for that she was grateful. Fewer cases meant less victims and more time spent at home instead of working away all night in her office. She truly loved her job and the work she did, but she needed her rest and relaxation as well, lest she go crazy from all the stress.

Noah certainly helped calm her down, but until he was safe and sound, tucked under his blankets and fast asleep, she truly didn't feel at ease. She loved him to death and beyond, but she didn't realize just how tiring a toddler could be sometimes.

Her phone jingled from the coffee table and she groaned, hoping it wasn't work and when she saw Barba's name flash on the screen, she sighed and realized it wasn't work related at all. He had a strict 'no calling after 8 p.m.' rule set in place so he wasn't stepping on toes or others weren't stepping on his when he was trying to work or relax at home. Only in the event of an emergency would he try and call, but so would her entire squad, so she smiled as she opened the message.

 _I'm in the area and I wound up with a bottle of wine, somehow. Drink?_

She set her own glass down on the table and typed back, curling her legs underneath her as she awaited his response. She wouldn't mind seeing him after going all day not being able to, so she easily agreed and five minutes later, he was in her apartment and slipping off his shoes.

"Sprung for the expensive stuff?"

"My Tío Miguel in L.A. sent it as a wedding gift, but my mom isn't a huge drinker so she passed it on to me."

They headed further into the apartment and Liv winced when she remembered she hadn't fully cleaned up after dinner. Noah's half-eaten plate of mac 'n' cheese still sat on the table, cold and uninviting next to a full serving of green beans. She'd chosen not to eat it, in the mood for something less kid friendly, but not having the energy to make it.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, unfortunately. I don't even think I have food in my apartment," he joked, "Why? In the mood for some take-out? My treat."

"No, let me," she grabbed her phone off the table and unlocked it, bottle of wine still locked in her other hand, "You brought the wine, I can buy the dinner."

He different offer any other argument and just took the wine from her, already knowing his way around her apartment well enough. He'd been there plenty of times, dropping off important documents and even working through his stacks of files on her living room couch. He peeked down the hall, seeing the darkened sliver of Noah's room through the cracked door. He deflated a bit, hoping the boy would be up so he could at least see that beaming face.

He didn't know when it happened, but just witnessing the purity in that little boy's face and the way he got so excited whenever he saw him (he did it when he saw Liv's other friends, but still), was something so addicting it was almost ridiculous. He'd never been one for kids, but then again, he'd never really been exposed to them.

Noah was slowly changing his outlook, one interaction at a time.

"Pizza?"

"Perfect.

They settled on the couch after their take-out arrived, box of pie spread out on the coffee table and the bottle of win sitting next to it. There wasn't a moment of hesitation as they began to load up their plates with the delicious smelling food.

"Did you tell your mom you have a date now?"

Barba rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I had to, she cornered me. That woman can be scary, trust me."

"I can believe it," Liv mused, picturing Rafael Barba cowering and caving into his mother's demand for more information. He was a tough man, but he suspected that was a front for what lie beneath. She'd seen his emotional side more than once, although she was sure he never intended for it to be seen.

"I'm sure she's just looking out for your best interests."

"I didn't realize that would be my love life, or lack thereof."

Liv cocked her head, "Are you saying you can't get a date?"

"Please, I could get a date in no time flat," he said haughtily, with a hint of a playful smile, "But I don't have the time. I haven't since I graduated college."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to suggest you take a vacation," she said over the huge slice of pizza she pulled out of the box. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking."

"I took a week off just a few months ago. The last time I remember you having a vacation was your suspension and you _still_ worked from home."

"I didn't hear you complaining about it."

She couldn't deny that. When she found out about his suspension, she worried for his career first and when that worry was put to rest, she worried about their cases at the time. There was no doubt Barba was one of the best ADA's to walk through the doors of the DA's office, and having him benched for two weeks meant there was a temp to potentially screw up and let criminals walk free.

Of course, Barba mentioned that that could happen at any given moment, but the fight was what was important and most lawyers didn't fight like Barba did. It worked out in the end, though, and she was eternally grateful for the fact that he was still with them. It was hard now, after several years, to imagine working without him. Not seeing him at least five days a week…it wasn't a nice feeling.

Had anyone asked her six years ago if she would have missed him if he left, she would have rolled her eyes and blew them off. Now?

"Admit it, Liv, I'm the best."

However, she could do without his ego sometimes.

"Shut up and eat, Rafael."

They ended up spending the next three hours chatting on and off between pizza, wine and a marathon of some crappy 70's sitcom playing on her television. He decided to leave a little before midnight, knowing tomorrow was going to be hell if he didn't get more than five hours of sleep for both. Liv's original bedtime of ten had come and gone, but she didn't mind.

They hadn't had that much fun together in…ever. She was surprised, seeing him so laid back and cracking jokes. Even without the wine, he was funny, making her laugh at every turn. Plus, he looked quite handsome in a plain black polo and perfectly fitting jeans.

Liv sighed as he stood and stretched, watching him stretch and crack his back with way more interest than she probably should have had. There was a sliver of attraction trying to wiggle it's way into her head but she shoved it away by standing up to clean off the coffee table. She accepted his help, but didn't look his way.

This had been an ongoing problem within the confines of her own consciousness. Liv might have had a problem with dating within the workplace and it never worked out well. The list of people she'd been with wasn't out of control, but it mostly involved people who were on the job with her. When she met Barba, the attraction was instantaneous. From his looks, to the way he walked and talked…

Truthfully, it annoyed the hell out of her. His ego, the pompous way he held himself in front of others and the constant need to win overshadowed her attraction for him, but when she really got to know him, and he began to change and help their victims and care about them, that changed for her. But, by that time, they'd grown a friendship and a team that was too precious to her to lose.

So, she held it back and buried it, resigned to never let it be known that she had the hots for Rafael Barba. This wine and his proximity wasn't helping her keep that buried. Not to mention this wedding she agreed to attend with him. His mother was a wonderful woman, and he spoke fondly of her all the time, but Liv was kicking herself over agreeing to be his 'pretend' date.

Not that she didn't want to help him out, but it was making the fact that he was untouchable that much harder to deal with. That's why she was so glad Noah was going to tag along. She knew Barba had a soft spot for the boy, but it would also provide her the opportunity to focus on something else other than him.

"Thanks for the pizza," he said as she walked him to the door, "I'll be incredibly gassy later but it'll be worth it."

Liv laughed loudly, already used to hearing this unfamiliar sense of humor he hid away so well. He smiled widely, eyes on her as she threw her head back and snorted, trying to keep it down because Noah was still fast asleep in his bed down the hall.

"I'm not sure I wanted to know that but thanks for info," she walked around him and held the door open, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by. He stopped in front of her and hummed, eyes narrowing in on her mouth. She froze a little when his thumb gently swiped the corner of her mouth, dragging down her lip when he pulled it away. He held it up, a bit of dried pizza sauce on his finger.

"Sorry, it was bugging me," he smiled and winked, walking past her and leaving her heart to flutter insanely in her chest. She was sure she was blushing, but she coughed and shook her head, mumbling a thank you.

"See you bright and early. Oh, and don't forget we have that meeting with Rita at noon. I'm sensing a plea deal."

How could he just go back to normal conversation after doing that? She was about fall over and he was perfectly fine? This was another reason on the long list she had on why she couldn't pursue anything with him.

He wasn't into her and that was painfully obvious.

She quickly said her goodbyes and locked up after, reminding him to text her when he made it back to his apartment safely. The rest of the night, as she showered and laid in bed, staring at her ceiling, she wondered why in the hell she couldn't fall in love with someone she didn't work with.

Or why she couldn't have fallen in love with someone other than Rafael Barba.

But little did she know, just a few blocks away, Rafael Barba lie in bed wondering the exact same thing about her.

This wedding date was going to be interesting for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm thinking one more chapter? I only ever planned for it to be a short, fluffy, romantic fic and I'm proud of myself for sticking to that plan! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

A month flew by quickly and before he knew it, Barba stood outside of Liv's apartment door, nervously adjusting his suit while simultaneously calming his own erratic breathing.

Had he known he was going to be this nervous, he would have taken one more shot of tequila before he left his apartment for hers. He wasn't normally such a mess, but this was Olivia Benson. The women he'd been holding a torch for since they'd met all those years ago. The brown eyed Lieutenant with too much compassion and not enough aggression that turned his entire life upside down from day one.

So, he had a crush on her. And? Nothing was ever going to come of it. He wouldn't allow anything to come of it. Too much would be at stake if he ever tried and he swore off work romances since they rarely ever worked out well for anyone. He'd been in his fair share, so he knew from experience.

They worked well together as a team, and the fear of the unknown if, by some chance she reciprocated, they did take a chance, was too great to delve into. At first it was hard and he kept her at a distance, not wanting to make his interest in her known, and eventually it became easier. Up until Tucker, he did a great job hiding his feelings. But, even after Tucker, she hadn't let on to the jealousy he so blatantly displayed that day in her office when he told her they were done speaking.

He was grateful for that…but sometimes he wished she would have recognized. Maybe, things would have been different, either better or worse.

He straightened and smiled widely as Noah answered the door, almost on tippy toes as he swung the front door wide open and all but launched himself towards him. He screamed a butchered version of his last name, little arms wrapped around his legs. Barba chuckled and leaned down, easily picking up the toddler, feeling much more comfortable handling him now than he had when he was a baby.

He looked adorable in khaki pants, a pale blue shirt with a little red bow-tie and matching suspenders, complete with little converse. When Liv had told him she went all out with the boy's outfit, Barba hadn't expected this, suspenders especially, but he loved it and couldn't help but coo a bit over it.

"Noah! What did I say about opening the door without me?"

Liv's stern voice made them both wince and Noah shoved his face into Barba's neck in an attempt to hide. Liv walked down the hall barefoot, hair pinned up and fingers working on a dangly earing.

Barba nearly choked on a breath at the sight of long, tanned legs disappearing into a knee length, _very fitted_ , black dress that flared at the waist. It was strapless with a modest, yet generous amount of cleavage showing and he had to pinch himself to drag his eyes away from that. He was going to have bruises all over just trying to remain a gentleman and NOT look at the beauty displayed in front of him.

 _Shit, I'm in trouble._

"Sorry mama," Noah said quietly, bottom lip sticking out as he looked played with Barba's lapel of his suit. Meanwhile, the lawyer was far too busy trying to form words in his mouth as Liv sighed and finished fixing her earing and adjusting her dress. She held up her hands, twirling, the skirt swishing about her legs.

"Too much? I meant to buy a new dress but I ran out of time and this was the only thing I had in my closet."

"Uh…," he stuttered, mouth trying to form an appropriate response, "You look great. I like it."

He nodded, forcing a smile to his face. What the hell was wrong with him? Where was that charm he always boasted about having? Apparently, this woman had the ability to turn him into a bumbling, nervous wreck and he didn't approve.

"Good," she smiled, turning on her heel and announcing she was going to touch up her makeup before they left. He was glad, giving him the opportunity to let his heart calm and even out his breathing. He put Noah on his feet, watching as the little scampered off into the living room where cartoons played on the television and a coloring book with a box of crayon sat on the coffee table.

He followed Noah in and took a seat on the couch, moving the army man figure out from underneath him as he did so. He kept his eyes glued between the colorful, dancing characters on TV and the little boy, who hummed along to the songs they sang. He watched him for another few minutes before Liv finally reappeared, dark red lips and the addicting smell of her perfume calling his name.

"Ready," she announced, pulled at the sides of her dress. He looked away and stood up, clearing his throat as he tried to focus on anything other than the woman whose apartment he stood in. Had he known he was going to be this affected by the sight of her (more so than he usually was) he would have just manned up and let his mother beat him to a pulp in the middle of the dance floor for being dateless.

"Noah, sweetie, it's time to go."

The little boy wasted no time in hopping off the couch and struggled to turn off the television with the oversized remote in his hands. He gave up only ten seconds in to his struggle, and adorably handed off the remote to Barba. He'd been raring and ready to go all day according to Liv's texts he'd received off and on all day. The thought that the little boy was so excited to go warmed him up, making him feel better about attending in the first place.

He had to admit, he briefly thought about lying and saying he was sick and couldn't go, but, even if that excuse wouldn't work with his mother, he knew he wouldn't miss this for the world. If he had simply chosen not to go, it would be a move that would devastate her and their already shaky relationship. He loved his mother like no other, but the rifts they'd had in the past made their bond tenuous at times.

However, the excitement rolling off Noah was helping the rolling nervousness in the pit of his stomach he'd been feeling all morning. What also helped was seeing the Lieutenant dressed like _that_...for a "date"…with him of all people.

"Barba? Rafael? You ok?"

Barba shook himself out of his own thoughts and searched the empty space where she'd been standing before finding the mother and son standing by the open door, shoes on and ready to go, both staring at him. He stuttered and walked after them, a blush on his face for being caught off guard and in his own thoughts. Liv picked up on his nervousness just halfway through the elevator ride.

"My family…," he trailed, trying to come up with the best possible words, "…aren't the most reserved people in the world. They're loud. Boisterous. Loving, don't get me wrong…but nosy. Especially my Tía Maria. If you don't want something told to everyone in entire building, don't say anything to her."

"That bad?"

He held the door to her apartment open as they walked out onto the busy streets. The venue was only a few blocks away, but Barba could already see the looks they were getting from passersby. Noah seemed to shy away from the attention and quickly moved his body in between them, grabbing onto Barba's hand and pressing his face into it.

"You wouldn't know it but he's really shy," Liv explained, seeing him falter in his steps at the action. Barba nodded and shook his hand a little, gathering Noah's attention. They smiled at each other and Barba suddenly felt a cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach.

These two were wreaking a havoc in his brain and they didn't even realize it. They were only ten minutes away from the venue and he couldn't wait to separate himself from them. This was only supposed to be pretend, but for some reason, all he could think about was how much he wanted this to be real.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, his infamous Tía dragged him into a hug that lasted way too long to be comfortable. He patted her back with a fake smile and pried himself away from the woman, accepting two sloppy kisses on each cheek. He couldn't fault the woman for the tears gathering in her eyes. Her only daughter had moved to France when she was eighteen, and she knew the woman had been lonely since her third husband died just five years prior.

Plus, the woman had been a big part of his childhood growing up, along with his abuelita, so letting her weep over how well he'd done for himself and suffer through long hugs was the least he could do for her.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Is this your date?"

Rafael nodded and shared a look over his Tía's shoulder, giving Liv an apologetic stare as the woman quickly engulfed her in conversation. It only lasted for a few moments, until she noticed Noah, peaking out from behind Liv's legs.

"Ah! Who is this? Oh! Muy guapo, mi niño! Rafi! Is this your novia? You better be getting married next!"

Rafael sighed deeply and turned the woman to face him, catching Liv trying not to die of laughter at the scandalized expression on his face, "Tía, I think Tío Carlos needs help taking people to their seats."

He waved wildly over to a short, fat man who waved happily at him, and he took advantage of the fact to get the woman out of their way. He found it sad he had to remind himself that he loved the woman, because if he didn't, he wouldn't ever talk to her again.

"I'm so sorry," he sighed, after the portly woman scurried over to one of his various uncles and all but chewed him out for not doing his job correctly. Liv smiled and looped her arm back through his, standing close to him as he ushered them towards the small banquet hall where everything was set up. He spotted a DJ in the corner, run by one of his cousins while a buffet, already being eyed by most of the family there was lined up against the wall.

"Food!"

Noah almost ran past Liv towards the silver trays holding various hors d'oeuvres and drinks. Liv caught him at the last minute and lightly scolded him, reminding him to never run off without her. Rafael smiled, feeling the little boy's pain as he looked longingly at the buffet line. He'd been so nervous about today, he hadn't eaten and it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

He greeted a few cousins, giving hugs and kisses all around before he checked his watch, realizing the time and just how little they had left to be seated. He easily spotted their chairs, right in the front.

"I'm going to go," he said, gesturing towards the front of the chairs, where three of them sat open per his request, "See you in a few."

Liv merely squeezed his arm and passed by him, Noah toddling along next to her and waving at the random people who smiled down at him. Rafael took a second longer to watch them before he broke off and shuffled down the hall towards where his mother was probably finishing up getting ready.

He found her standing in a small dressing room off to the side, smoothing down her dress and taking calming breaths as she looked herself over in the mirror. He slipped in the room, careful not to startle her with the sudden closing of the door.

He leaned against it, smiling softly at the look of genuine happiness on her face. There were no words to describe just how happy he was seeing his mother this way. It wasn't something he ever saw growing up. Between her two jobs and taking care of him and his strung-out father all of the time, seeing her so carefree and well rested and loved by someone other than him…it was surreal. Like a dream come true.

He called to her, catching her attention and he could see from the door tears gathering in her eyes. He knew that's what she was trying to avoid.

"Mamí, you look beautiful," he smiled, hugging her. She waved her hand, face scrunched up as she tried not to cry. She pushed him away and made sure her no tears had fallen and ruined her makeup.

"I'm too old to be crying over this kind of thing," she chuckled, patting down her already short hair. He looked at her, his own emotion gathering in his eyes as he witnessed just how happy she was.

"Mamí, you're getting the wedding you've always wanted. It's ok to cry."

Lucia patted his cheek, nodding as she turned back to the full-length mirror and fixing her dress for the umpteenth time that day. It was five minutes until the ceremony was to start, and the surprisingly large number of guests were already seated in their spots, taking in the beautiful decoration of the small ballroom. Between his family and theirs, the guest list had gone from only thirty people to over a hundred, which was fine with him. More family meant it was easier to slip into the background.

It wasn't that he hated his family…he just didn't like them very much, just because of the small comments made here and there, claiming he was embarrassed of his heritage or that he was trying to fit into an upscale world he didn't belong to.

They didn't understand his need for justice, but that was fine by him. Only the few people in his life that mattered understood and that was all he needed. But, that also meant he wasn't looking forward to the reception. His mom wanted one, so she got one, and he was fine with that. He wasn't fine with being in a confined space with his entire family, but this wasn't about him.

Thank God Liv was going to be there to keep him sane. Hell, Noah was probably going to be the one to really do it.

"I know, this has always been my dream. Maybe not being almost 70 with _no grandchildren_ and my face all wrinkly…although Marco isn't shy about telling me how good my-"

"I don't want to hear wherever this conversation is going," Barba stepped back, disgusted and looked down at his watch, feeling a shiver of discomfort go down his spice at his mother's humored chuckle.

"Two minutes…ready?"

Lucia nodded, face radiating pure happiness as she looped her arm through her sons. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, wiping away the lipstick that transferred there while they walked out of the small side room and made their way to the ballroom. They could hear the rumble of chatter cease as the music started.

No other words were exchanged between them as the doors were opened by two ushers, giving them a clear view of the hushed audience, standing and angled towards them. Rafael immediately spotted Liv and Noah as they sat towards the front, with an open chair with his name on it. He felt a bit of anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he locked eyes with his cousin Javier, but he pushed that down and smiled brightly as he led his crying mother down the short aisle.

"My makeup is going to run," she whispered, squeezing the small bouquet of flowers in her hand. Rafael chuckled at her, listening to her whispered reminders to stand up straight and take this like a woman. That was his mother…always pep-talking herself.

"I'm sure he won't mind," he whispered back. She sniffled and just pulled him closer to her, her comforting scent never failing to keep him calm and centered. The short walk seemed to take an eternity, but soon enough, he was passing his mother's arm to a man who he'd come to know and trust implicitly. The shared a quick hug and then he made his leave, giving his mother one last kiss on the cheek.

He took his seat, keeping his emotions at bay as the ceremony began, the small audience watching with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. His family and theirs were filled with nothing short of joy and it was obvious in the way his Tía Maria all but sobbed and loudly blew her nose behind him. He felt Liv suppress a chuckle and shift towards him.

"She looks beautiful," Liv whispered, leaning in close. He could feel her warm breath hit his neck and it made him turn to face her, their faces only inches apart from each other. They smiled softly and she turned back to watch the ceremony, a dreamy look on her face as she listened to the vows being exchanged by the couple.

Rafael didn't utter the words he wanted to say, because that would cross a line he was sure she didn't want to cross with him. But, he couldn't help but think them as his eyes took in her tan skin and brown hair. Those beautiful eyes and smile that captivated him from day one held a special place in his heart, that made his heart speed up and his terrible days a little more bearable.

 _You certainly are._

He truly didn't know the extent of how bad he had it for Olivia Benson until just then, while his mother stood in front of a family and friends, marrying the man she always deserved to have in her life. Here he sat, knowing exactly what he wanted out of his life and that was Olivia and Noah Benson.

If only they would want him like that, as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this so I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think! I don't own SVU or its characters. ENJOY!

* * *

Liv sighed and sipped her wine, feeling completely at ease as the guests filed into the dance and dining area. The lights were dimmed and there were a few waiters walking around, passing out champagne and cocktails and wine, which she took without a second thought.

The ceremony had been beautiful and, whether he wanted to admit it, Barba had discreetly wiped a tear from his cheek when they exchanged vows. She knew next to nothing of his childhood, but from the way he talked about his mother finally finding a good guy, it couldn't have been pleasant with his biological father.

In any case, she was happy she had come, after all. Earlier, when he showed up in her apartment, looking as handsome as ever in a new suit, she felt a swirl of anxiety, thinking this was a mistake. She thought about backing out, had been thinking about it the entire week before, just because she didn't know if she was going to be able to remain objective.

At the time, when she agreed, she'd been positive this would just be a friendly outing (because she was hell bent on keeping it that way) and Noah and her would have dancing the night away with a bunch of his family and that would be it. But, being near him and dodging nosy questions about her relationship felt so incredibly real. Even though it wasn't. It shouldn't feel real and she hated that she kept having to convince herself of that every other minute.

She guided Noah towards an empty table, making sure he walked instead of ran like he'd been wanting to do since they got there and ended up bumping shoulders with a short, round woman, who had a mass of dark curls piled on her head.

"I'm so sorry!" She placed her hand on her chest dramatically and Liv had to chuckle a bit.

"Oh, you're fine! You're fine," Liv shook her head, but before she could turn again, the woman grabbed her hand.

"You must be Rafael's date? María said you were a beauty! Oh, I'm so happy he's finally settling down! For a while there, I thought he was going to die alone and with no family!"

Liv laughed nervously, looking around the small area for Rafael, but seeing no sign of him. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond, although she knew most of the people thought they were a couple. Which was exactly why she was here. God, this was harder than she thought it would be.

"Well…not while I'm around!"

She laughed but was internally berating herself for such a stupid comment. She quickly excused herself, glad Noah saved her from the awkward interaction by complaining about how hungry he was. The woman promised she would be back around to talk to her some more and she felt a spike of anxiety because of that.

"Hey," Rafael stopped her halfway to the buffet line, that was quickly building in length with a hand on her arm, "Sorry, I got caught up with some of my cousins. You ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You have a lot of family."

He chuckled and let go of her arm and she missed the contact more than she wanted to, "And they're all nosy. Sorry, if they're bothering you."

"No, they're just all really surprised that you brought me. Been a long time since you've been in the dating world, I take it."

He blushed and it was unlike him, yet so damn adorable. He cleared his throat and looked down at Noah, who grabbed onto his hand and tugged on it. He could hear a few coo's from behind him, and he already knew another round of his Tía's were getting ready to ambush them.

He slipped his arm around Liv's waist (for show) and quickly ushered her into the line. Liv relaxed easily into his side, feeling butterflies roll around in her stomach. The affect his touch was much more natural than it should have felt and she busied herself asking Noah what he wanted instead of focusing on his hand gripping her waist.

His eyes surfed the crowd, easily spotting a group of his cousins he was eager to go talk to. He bypassed them earlier to get to Liv, and he promised them he would circle back right after he was done talking to his mother, who was eyeing him from her table. She was peering at him, with narrowed eyes, in the same way she did when he was a kid, and trying to lie his way out of something.

He swallowed hard, knowing how the impending conversation was going to go.

"Hey, Rafi!"

One of his cousins, who was standing in the group waved at him from across the dance floor and started humping the air, tongue out while his other cousins wolf-whistled loudly, drawing attention. He waved harshly and turned to block Liv's view, who had turned her head at the noise.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Try the arroz con pollo, it's delicious," he pointed at the dish and sent a withering glare back at them. Thankfully, one of his Tia's had gone up and got them under control by way of threatening them, no doubt.

"Baba," Noah grabbed onto his hand again, "You eat, too?"

"Yeah, I will. I have to go talk to my mamí first," he said, ruffling his shaggy hair as they made their way through the line. He also needed a shot of tequila before he did that, because his mom was still peering at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be back in a few," he said, as soon as they took some seats. Liv had settled for just her wine, not feeling very hungry, but Noah tore into his plate right away. She smiled at him and nodded, peeking out from around him and catching Lucia's eye. The woman didn't look exceptionally happy with him, but she did smile and wave at her.

"Yeah…maybe…," she teased and sipped her wine. Rafael sighed deeply and hung his head, leaving the two at the table so he could finally meet his mother at her own table.

He didn't have the chance to even say anything before she was up, arms crossed and hip popped out. Marco still sat in his chair, knowing better than to say anything and Rafael sent him a half-hearted glare. Oh, he knew Marco had been through Lucia's wrath, plenty of times, by now and he appreciated the fact that the man was steering clear of his new wife's incoming tirade.

"Rafael."

"Mother."

"Is that Olivia Benson I see?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Rafael bit back a groan and adjusted his suit jacket. He smiled and greeted a few members of his family that passed by and snuck a kiss on the cheek with Lucia. The woman held her fake smile for a half-second before it dropped again. She circled around the table and stared down at him and he rolled his eyes, because he hated her height advantage when she wore heels.

Of course, Liv also had a height advantage when she wore heels. The only difference was that it was sexy on her and annoying on his mother…

 _Pay attention!_

He cleared his throat and met his mother's eyes again, knowing his had strayed back to the table where Liv sat with her legs crossed and her dress riding up just the slightest. He gulped, mind trying to decide if walking away from his mother in the middle of her rant to get back to Liv and Noah was a smart decision or not.

"And when, during all of our phone conversations these past six months, were you going to mention you were seeing Lieutenant Benson?"

Marco cleared his throat and sipped at his bourbon, watching him intently over the rim of his glass. He knew. Which meant his mother had to know. Lucia furrowed her brows as she looked at him menacingly. God, he felt like a kid again.

"It's…it's complicated, mamí."

"How so?"

Rafael sighed, "Do you really want to have this conversation during your wedding? You're supposed to be eating and having fun, not questioning me about my love life."

When Lucia held her ground and didn't move, he gave up, knowing there was no possible way out of it. His hesitance and dismay was enough for Lucia to guess what exactly was going on in a way that only a parent could.

"So, you're not together?"

He curled his hands into fists and grit his teeth, feeling his face turn red at being caught, "No."

"Oh, honey," Lucia shook her head, patting his cheek. He glanced back at the table where the two sat and he wanted nothing more than to be over there, next to Liv and helping her try and make Noah interested in eating some of the broccoli on his plate.

"I knew that if I came alone you were either going to kill me or make me suffer for the next ten years, so I asked Liv nicely and she said yes."

"Ah, leave him alone," Marco interjected, walking around the table and slinging an arm around Rafael, "He's a grown man, he'll settle down eventually."

"Yeah, probably when I'm dead," she waved her hand and stomped off, snatching a flute of champagne off a tray as she bee lined for a table full of his great-Tias and Tios. Marco slapped him on the shoulder.

"Give her some time. Soon, she'll be pestering you about actually making a move on her."

Rafael scoffed, even if the idea sounded supremely appealing, "Like that'll happen. She's- "

As he turned to gesture back towards the table he left his two guests at earlier, he stopped, his hand clenching into a fist as he saw Javier, his cousin, lounging in the chair meant for him, smiling and laughing and looking at Liv in _that_ way. He felt the familiar swirl of rage and jealousy in his gut as he excused himself and practically ran across the open dance floor to where they both sat.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Javier."

Liv wanted to scrunch her nose at the strong scent of cheap cologne but refrained when the man standing next to her held his hand out. She smiled and shook it politely while Noah nibbled at some cheese on his plate. She'd been left relatively alone since Rafael excused himself, and she spent half the time reminding Noah to eat his carrots and broccoli and watching Lucia lay into her son.

Until now. She looked up into a similar yet strange face and accepted the hand outstretched towards her. Javier held onto her hand long enough to where she had to physically pull it back to let him know he could let go.

"Olivia."

"Bride or groom?"

"Uh, bride. I'm a plus one."

The man nodded and sat down and Liv tried not to roll her eyes, already knowing where this was going. She wished Rafael would head back to the table, if only to save her from being hit on by one of his cousins or one of Marco's many brothers. She was flattered by their compliments and everyone had been very nice, but she was beginning to grow exposed without the ADA by her side and she didn't like that.

"I'm Lucia's nephew. Well…I was her deceased husband's nephew, so technically, I'm not her nephew anymore."

"Oh…well that's wonderful that you came today. I'm sure she's happy you're here."

The man chuckled and looked over at where Lucia, Marco and Rafael stood, "Yeah. She might be the only one."

Liv didn't pry for more of an explanation, because she knew enough about Rafael's dad (which was very, very little) to know that he wasn't a good man. The lawyer didn't speak on him much, but she came to learn through Rafael's demeanor alone. One case they had a couple of months ago involved an abusive father, who would beat the teenager down, both verbally and physically. It affected Rafael so bad, he was almost held in contempt for being too aggressive in his questioning and it didn't take a genius to see why he acted that way.

"Anyway. Who are you here with?"

"Rafael. Lucia's son."

Javier nodded hesitantly, looking rather uncomfortable while he sipped on his beer. He also tensed up the moment the words slipped out of her mouth, and she noticed almost immediately with her detective's eye. Deceased husband's nephew…it didn't take a genius to figure out why he suddenly stiffened.

"Oh. I didn't know he was seeing someone. Or how he ever got a bombshell like you," he smiled and sipped from his beer bottle, winking at her. Liv's kind smile dropped from her face, but he didn't notice.

"He's a wonderful man," she said, pulling the hem of her dress down to her knee as she noticed his eyes traveling over her legs. This guy was something else. He was nice, he had a roaming eye, but she didn't see a ring on his finger, but there was clearly some bad blood between the two.

She knew this, because she only ever saw that predatory look on Rafael right before he was about to bury someone six feet under in court. Javier stood up as he approached and the two men stared each other down, face-to-face, toe-to-toe. The moment was charged and filled with sparks, and Liv thought that she might have to break up a fight, but Javier parted wordlessly, sauntering off to another table.

Liv stood and touched his shoulder, which was taut and unyielding under her hand. Rafael licked his lips and gave her a forced smile, trying not to show the amount of pure, unadulterated anger she could feel rolling off him in waves.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded, voice tight, "Want to dance?"

Liv hadn't even noticed the soft music playing or the Lucia and Marco pressed together in the center of the dance floors, with couples slow dancing all around them. She looked back at Noah, who had abandoned his plate and was turned around in his chair, giggling at a little girl, who was talking animatedly.

"That's my cousin Dia's daughter. He'll be fine," he said, waving at his cousin from the table next to theirs. Liv followed him out to the dance floor, trusting his word and breathed deeply as he pulled her body into his. If she was going to be pressed up against him the entire night, she was going to enjoy it, rather than fret.

They were silent for a bit, enjoying the music and each other as they swayed, while she debated on whether or not she should ask about his cousin. Curiosity won out in the end.

"Should I ask what that was about?"

Rafael chuckled humorously, his warm breath hitting her exposed neck. She tried not to think about what that did to her insides.

"Just…family shit that doesn't ever need to be brought up. Sorry he hit on you…he has no shame."

"It's ok," she said, resting her head against his. She closed her eyes, enjoying the slow rhythm as they moved to the love song playing form the speaker. The lights were dimmed, casting a romantic glow across the reception area and Liv couldn't help but feel like they were, just for a second, a real couple. She hated that she wished they were.

"No, it's not. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I hope this," he shook her hand that was laced in his, "Isn't uncomfortable for you, by the way."

"It's not…it's actually very nice," she mused, smiling when his hand traveled down to rest on the small of her back. His hands were warm through the fabric of her dress.

"Good. I'm glad."

* * *

Lucia had been angry at her son for lying to her before, but now, as she watched them over Marco's shoulder, swaying and holding each other close and smiling and laughing…she thought that maybe, just maybe, there was something more there.

"You're staring," Marco said gently, eyes closed and his cheek resting against hers, mirroring her son and Olivia. She sighed as one of her many cousins blocked her sight.

"I can't believe he lied to me…"

"Well, you can be very intimidating mi vida."

She huffed and closed her eyes, enjoying the slow, gentle swaying. Her feet were killing her and the glass of champagne she downed in her motherly rage was starting to take effect. She was going to be having another glass, though, just because it was her wedding and it was safe to indulge. However, Marco had specific instructions not to let her consume too much, lest she do something unsavory in front of all of their friends and family.

She didn't drink for certain reasons.

"Even so…I worry about him never finding anyone. You know, he's so focused on his job and it's an important one but…I'm just so afraid he gets lonely and he doesn't take care of himself."

Marco chuckled and kissed her temple, pulling her out into a spin before bringing her back in, "He's fine, Luci. Look at him, he's successful and focused and he's already in love with her. He just needs a little push."

Lucia pulled back and looked at him, eyebrows knit together, "How do you know he's in love with her?"

"He makes it very obvious by trying not to look," he said, pulling her close again. Lucia had to agree with that. Her son wasn't the subtlest at times, not that he ever intended to be. She shook her head and closed her eyes, deciding that Marco was right and that her son needed a little push if all her worries were ever going to be put to rest.

"You're right," she smiled and kissed him, "So, you're going to have a talk with him about that."

Marco stopped as she pulled out of his embrace and snatched another glass of champagne from a different waiter's tray, shucking off her shoes just as the song ended. Marco stared after her as she joined a group of her friends from work in the corner of the room, laughing and chatting and chugging down her drink.

Marco cursed his big mouth and headed to the bar where his brothers and their wives sat, deciding he needed a shot or two if he was going to deal with Rafael.

What had he gotten into with these Barba's?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! You guys, it has been so difficult to get the motivation to write. I finally forced this chapter out for this fic and it may not be the best, but it's an update. I'm so sorry to everyone who keeps up with my fics that have been waiting for an update! I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I think it's crap. I don't own SVU or its characters. ENJOY.

* * *

"Wait a minute…is that…is that a real-life woman I saw on your arm just a few minutes ago?"

Rafael rolled his eyes, unable to hide a small smirk as his cousins, loud and obnoxious but loving all the same, teased him relentlessly. He was notorious for being dateless at family functions like this, and they teased him then, too. It was highly unusual, he knew that, so he let them have their fun.

Besides, he missed them. He'd been too preoccupied with work to go to the last few family get-togethers (which his mom never failed to remind him about), so this was his penance.

"Got tired of those blow-up dolls, Rafi? How much you pay her?"

"Hey," he said, immediately shutting that notion down, "Cool it. She's my best friend. We work together. She's a Lieutenant with the NYPD, so she'll kick your ass if she hears you say something like that again. "

"I'd let her."

They all laughed, bumping shoulders and jostling him around. He chuckled a little, unable to help the feeling of warmth and happiness they always provided him with. Unfortunately, they all knew they extent of his life growing up and just how much shit he and his mom had to deal with until his father's death, but they always went out of their way to take his mind off it growing up.

He was grateful to them for that, even though they were annoying as hell, sometimes.

"Seriously, Raf," his cousin Emilio wrapped an arm around him, "Tell me you didn't pay her?"

He rolled his eyes, "Did you not just hear me?"

"How long have you guys been dating?" Rafael rubbed his hands together, not having totally though through the entire story he was supposed to be giving his family. No one he'd encountered had even asked him yet, so he was a little thrown.

He spit out, "Four months. Fairly new."

"Yeah? That her kid?" One glance behind him saw Liv with a napkin, wiping at Noah's face who was trying to bat her away gently, too focused on getting back to the small group of playing children in the corner of the room. He quirked a smile.

"Yes. Noah. He's an amazing kid."

"Didn't peg you for the kid type, though. I remember a conversation we had a few years back…about how you would rather die than have a kid? Ring a bell?"

"Things change, unlike all of you," Rafael scoffed, snatching a flute of champagne off a passing waiters tray. He downed it one gulp and twirled the stem between his fingers as he tried and failed to keep up with ongoing conversation around him. He glanced over his shoulder again, catching his mother and group of her work colleagues laughing hysterically as they danced in the middle of the dance floor. He chuckled when Marco prevented her from slipping and falling as she lost her footing. The man looked extremely relaxed and he had to give it to him, because Lucia Barba wasn't the most easy-going person in the world. He knew, from experience and genetics passed down.

He bit back a grimace when he saw one of his Tia's had joined Liv in his vacant spot and was waving around a piece of paper, talking a mile a minute. He would have found the expression on her face funny if he wasn't so worried about his Tia and whatever she was saying.

"Don't be like that! You know we're only joking! But seriously, does she use handcuffs in bed?"

Rafael's nostrils flared and an angry, badly worded retort was on the tip of his tongue when he felt a familiar presence from behind him. Marco came to a stop beside him, cutting off all sleazy comments coming from the surrounding men. The taller man smiled politely under his thick mustache.

"Gentlemen," Marco interrupted with a heavy hand on Rafael's shoulder, "I trust you're not giving poor Rafi here the third degree."

Rafael huffed and rolled his eyes, feeling like Marco was berating the men for giving him a hard time. He liked his mother's new husband, but he didn't need saving. He could handle a few harsh words from his cousins. Although, he did enjoy watching his cousins shrink back a little. Marco was quite a large guy and somewhat intimidating.

"No, sir. Just jokin' around."

Marco hummed and patted him on the shoulder, nodding towards the bar. Rafael followed, smirking at the shrunken expressions on his cousin's faces. Ok, maybe having Marco step in and saving him wasn't so bad. He wasn't used to being untouchable when it came to family.

They walked in silence until they made it to a secluded part of the bar and leaned against it, ordering fresh drinks. The soft music playing for the swaying couples on the floor and Rafael toyed with the idea of dragging Liv out on the floor for another dance. She was currently caught in the middle of a conversation with one of his many Tía's and looked like she needed some saving herself.

Marco laughed softly as a group of kids ran past them, Noah leading the bunch and excitedly waving at them as they went, "Natural born leader. You can always tell when they're this young." Rafael smirked, watching until Marco shoved his scotch in his hands.

"Mother is too, being a Lieutenant and all."

"She's the best," Rafael mused, swirling the amber liquid in his glass, "Manhattan doesn't know how lucky it is. She's the greatest advocate anyone could hope to have. She's great with victims, firm with suspects…"

"Marry her."

Rafael sputtered, glass halfway to his mouth. Marco snorted and slapped him on the back, "At least ask her out. Look, she already agreed to a fake date with you…she might agree to a real one."

"Marc- "

"Don't even try and tell me it's not like that. I know what a man looks like when he's smitten," Marco nudged him good naturedly. Rafael grumbled and sipped his drink, "I'm not smitten."

"Oh yeah? My best friend is a woman and I don't look at her like that."

"I should hope not, you just married my mother."

"Ah, so you _are_ smitten?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it."

Rafael planted both of his hands on the bar top and hung his head, sighing as he tried to fight the urge to blow his lid on the man. He knew Marco was only pushing this issue because of his mother. This had Lucia Barba's manipulation written all over it. Of course, he really couldn't blame Marc for following the woman's orders. However, had he known he was going to get the so called 'third degree' from his new Step-Father, he would have much rather stayed with his cousins.

Thankfully, this little talk Marco was trying to have with him was ruined by said cousins leaching onto the bar where they stood, butting into their conversation again. Rafael saw that a few of the elderly women in his family had taken up their previous spot and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were trying to escape the trap that consisted of the abuelitas.

He was happy when the conversation shifted back towards something else, effectively cutting off Marco's train of thought as they addressed him again.

"Hey, bring over your date. We want to meet her," his cousin Ivan nodded towards where Liv now stood, talking with his mother. His eyes grew wide and he barked out her name across the dance floor, needing to get her away from his mother and whatever she could possibly be saying to her.

* * *

"This is a family recipe. Top secret. When you and Rafi get married, I'll give you the secret ingredient. It drives the men in this family crazy. Seriously, he won't be able to take his hands off you."

Liv laughed nervously, accepting the piece of paper from the hands of one of Rafael's many Tia's and was relieved when the woman was whisked off to the dance floor by an older man. She fell back against her seat, trying not to think about what the woman just said and slipped the piece of paper in her clutch for safe-keeping.

She'd been approached by so many older women, she had lost track of all the name's. Not to mention the fact that most of them looked alike and a few even accidentally showed up in the same outfits. Watching those arguments had been entertaining as she took a break from dancing and kept an eye on her son, who was having too much fun in a group full of children tucked away in the corner of the room, laughing and talking and playing.

She was glad he was having fun. She was glad despite her prior doubts about attending. She truly had been enjoying herself and dancing and laughing with Rafael and even getting to know some of his female cousins, who chatted her up like she was an old friend. Oddly enough, she fell into the role of his 'date' incredibly easy, talking about him like they'd been together for years. In truth, they kind of had in a strictly friend/colleague way.

But, these people didn't know that, and she was having fun with it in a way.

Although, she wished Rafael would make his way back to her side soon, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could ward off the obvious advances of a few surrounding single men that circled her like vultures. It was understandable, because they were at a wedding, alone, with a bunch of other happy couples dancing and drinking and no one wanted to be the lonely one left alone at the end of the night. She'd been that person a number of times and she knew how they felt.

Still, she was technically here with someone, and she would use that swat away the men trying to pick her up. She smiled as Noah scampered past her, leading a group of children running amok along the sides of the dance floor since they had been instructed not to run between the dancing people on the floor. She was glad he was having fun instead of sulking about it being boring like she had feared he would.

"He's adorable."

Liv looked up to see a barefoot Lucia Barba, glass of champagne in one hand and the other on her hip. Liv smiled and stood up, seeing Noah run right past Rafael, who was now standing at the bar with Marco.

"Thank you."

"Lieutenant Benson," Lucia smiled, "Or would you prefer Olivia?"

"Liv is fine. Congratulations, by the way. You two look so happy together." Lucia nodded, thanking her while examining her at the same time. She was a genuine woman with a warm smile. She was beautiful and she could see why her Rafi was so taken with her, even if her son claimed otherwise. Nothing got past Lucia Barba, though.

She'd been watching from the corner of the room, sipping her…fourth? Fifth? No, seventh, glass of champagne, observing the woman who had captured her son's attention. She was beautiful with a strong personality and she didn't miss the way the Lieutenant kept a close eye on her son playing in the corner of the room with the other children attending.

Lucia could tell this woman didn't take anyone's shit. Especially, not her son's, if the stories he's told of her are true. She was a woman who had a reputation amongst the NYPD. A good one. One that she should be proud to have.

She would be a woman Lucia would be glad to call a daughter-in-law one day if her son ever got off his ass and asked her out on a date.

Lucia wasn't blind, and neither was anyone else. If you looked at Rafael with keen observation, you could see he was a man with feelings well-hidden and locked away from the world. Except, when he looked at her. His eyes were always the most expressive part of him. You could see his feelings on full display in those green orbs if you looked hard enough.

"Thank you, dear. You look beautiful. I can see why my son is so taken with you," she smiled politely, crossing her arms as she sipped at her drink. She didn't know Lucia had called Rafael out and she was interested to see just how well this woman could come up with a story. Or, possibly, if there were any feelings towards Rafi on her part. It would make this matchmaking business all the easier for her and Marco.

She spared a glance at her husband and caught his eye with a smirk.

"Ah…thank you."

"So how long have you been dating my son?"

Liv looked away for a second, "About six months?"

"Half a year? Now I'm really going to have a talk with him. He didn't tell me anything about you two. How did you two get together?"

"Well…it kind of happened naturally? We just…started spending time outside of work together."

"Really," Lucia said thoughtfully, "You were able to tear my Rafi away from his work? What's your secret, because I can barely get him to come to my house for dinner sometimes. He's always too busy with his work."

"Well," Liv thought for a moment, "It started out as work, but then afterward it was just dinner and conversation. Some drinks. We got to know each other better. You know…"

Lucia chuckled, sipping more champagne. The woman in front of her might have been one of the most dedicated officers in Manhattan, but she sincerely hoped her poker face was better while on the job.

"You two look so happy together."

Liv tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded, "It's been a great five months." Lucia furrowed her brow, resisting the urge to smirk.

"You mean six months?"

Liv pursed her lips, trying to gather her flustered thoughts so she could correct herself, but Rafael saved her before she could make more of a fool of herself.

"Liv!" Rafael signaled her from across the room, an apprehensive expression she could see just well enough in the dimly lit room. Lucia patted her on the shoulder and turned on her heel wordlessly, shouting something in Spanish across the floor that she couldn't make out. Liv made a hasty exit, grimacing from the unconvincing story she just told his mother. She was going to have to warn him later, so he they could keep this charade up. She'd heard plenty of stories about the woman from Rafael himself and there was no telling what Lucia was going to do if she found out the relationship she just made up was fake.

She smiled as she got to him and leaned into his side easily.

"Sorry I left you, I got stuck babysitting these heathens." Rafael rubbed a hand up and down her back but she waved off his apology and nodded towards the men waiting to be introduced, "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Yes. These are my cousins, Idiots one through eleven." Liv giggled at that and nodded at each of them as they introduced themselves. He had so much family, she was positive she wasn't going to remember any of these names. Hell, she couldn't even remember the name of the Tía who gave her the recipe just a few minutes earlier.

"Tell us, what do you see in Rafi? I know it's not his looks," one of the cousins, Ernesto, joked loudly, drawing a few laughs. Liv didn't find it all that funny, just because it was meant to be taken negatively and Rafael seemed to be waiting for her to join them, but she smiled sweetly and stroked his shoulder, leaning into his side.

"Actually, that was the first thing I noticed," she replied smoothly, smirking at the derailment of the insult parade his cousins were about to start. Rafael glanced at her and kept his own smirk at bay. She was doing a good job of throwing them off their game, that was for sure.

"No, I'm not convinced…," Danny, who was always one of the more boisterous of the crew spoke up, "There's no way he could catch a beautiful woman like you. Rafi's always had the worst luck with the ladies."

Liv bit the inside of her cheek, feeling Rafael stiffen next to her. Not thirty seconds around his cousins and she could tell he was the one who was picked on. She could imagine, growing up with all of them as a kid couldn't have been easy. Perhaps, that was why he had such a thick skin compared to others. Not only his home life, but his cousins constantly picking on him, saw to that.

She chanced a quick look at him and could see that he was taking it and that spoke to that little protectiveness she carried for the people closest to her. She wanted to shield him, but knew she couldn't.

"Yeah, we need some proof here."

"My word isn't good enough, now?" Rafael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Liv ran her hand down his back like had down moments before to her, letting him know she was there in whatever way he would need her.

"Nah, there's just some things a fancy Harvard degree can't do. No…we need proof as in we need to see some action." Rafael's stomach sank at Danny's words. He didn't dare look at Liv. He knew what was going to happen and he had to find a way out of it before-

"We need to see a kiss! A nice, big smooch, right here, right now. Then, we'll believe you."

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his body and he was two seconds from shriveling up like a raisin under their scrutinizing gazes. Liv licked her lips and chuckled nervously, casting her gaze to the floor with sudden interest in her shoes.

"That's a good idea!"

"Yeah, let's see it!"

"A nice big one, baby, c'mon."

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Marco watched as the group grew rowdier, drawing the attention from a few surrounding guests. He could also see both Liv and Rafael scrambling to reign in their embarrassment because of it. He could see his wife glaring at him from across the dance floor and he knew what kind of fresh hell he was going to pay if he didn't do what she said before the night was over. This was going to be his only opening, so he blurted out into the growing rowdiness of grown men badgering the couple, "Aw, c'mon! Give us a kiss!"

Rafael glared over at Marco, who quickly looked away after the words left his mouth. He felt Liv shift closer to him as she gripped his bicep and he became intently aware of just how close she was to him. So aware, he was quickly forgetting about the fact that his cousins and Marco were borderline forcing him to kiss a woman who wasn't involved with him. Not that they knew that.

"Don't make us start chanting," Emilio shouted, gathering the attention of several other guests in their vicinity. Rafael held his hand up, "Please. Don't."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Rafael took a deep breath, feeling his face glowing. Liv saw the way he was beginning to tense under the pressure of the attention around them and she swallowed the lump growing in her throat. She was just as embarrassed as he was and, since the crowd of his drunken family members were only going to grow rowdier, Liv had decided in her mind what action she was going to take. She was nervous, if only because it might make things awkward between them for the next couple of days, but her mind reasoned that it was necessary to save face. It was necessary to save them from further embarrassment and the fact that she was his fake date. At least, that's what she was going to tell herself.

"Rafa," she said and pulled on his arm. He looked at her, his green eyes striking the very part of her heart she always kept so closed off to people. Even herself. There was a subtle, sudden shift between them in those few seconds and they both felt it, almost instantaneously. She lightly traced her fingertips across the stubble on his cheek and smiled at him, taking a concealed, shuddering breath before moving in.

She leaned forward and kissed him, their lips landing perfectly against each other. For a second, he was stock still. Frozen, even as she stepped closer to him, bringing her other hand up to cup the back of his neck. He quickly responded when her fingers threaded through the hair at the nape and she nearly groaned when he gripped her hips. God, this was a bliss she didn't want to experience with him.

The way his rough chin grazed against hers, his warm body pressed against hers, his smell…it was an experience she was going to deprive herself of and she was kicking herself for it. Could they have been doing this all along?

It was over before it even began, though. They broke apart at the same time, but they barely moved an inch away. She still stayed close to him, even as the cheers grew in volume. Someone in the distance shushed them down and the group started to disperse, much to their immense relief.

Marco shook his head and sipped his cocktail as he left to go find Lucia, leaving the two in relative privacy in the corner of the room. As far as he was concerned, his work had been done and he could successfully report back to his wife.

Rafael let his hand slip down her waist to her hip before he snatched it away, clearing his throat and trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. It was like his mind had gone haywire in the few seconds it took Liv to kiss him and appease the crowd around them.

"Sorry," she said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "I probably shouldn't have done that but- "

"No," he said quickly and internally winced at how high-pitched his voice sounded, "No, it's fine. It was the only way to get them to shut up…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…," he repeated pathetically. He looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. They itched to be touching her again and he was pathetically trying to fight away the overwhelming tingling sensation dancing across his nerves. God, he felt like he was on fire. She looked like she was feeling the heat, too, with her red cheeks and bit lip.

They stayed there for a moment, the silence encompassing but it wasn't awkward. It was far from it. Surprising, because they had just crossed a line that shouldn't have ever been crossed, no badly how much he wanted to for so long now. Their professional relationship was now at stake, and even though she initiated the kiss…it felt like their future in the workplace was doomed.

"So," she started, clearing her throat. She fisted the material of her dress, smoothing it out seconds later as they both searched for something to say. It wasn't until a familiar presence interrupted the silence between them that they both broke out of their awkward reverie.

Noah appeared next to them, tugging on her hand, his legs crossed and bouncing with a disturbed look on his face. Rafael would have chuckled at the odd look had he not just been blown away by his best friend and her lips. Liv glanced up at him, a smile gracing her features as Noah demanded her full attention.

"Mommy, I gotta go," Noah said through gritted teeth, his little legs squeezing together in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Liv grabbed his hand and easily spotted the restroom near the hallway where the exit was. She excused herself, but before she could make it even halfway, she cast him a shy glance, something he'd never seen from her before.

"Hey, save the next dance for me," she winked and pulled Noah towards the restroom, zig-zagging through the crowd of relatives and friends on the dance floor. As he watched her smile and laugh at something Noah said, he couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat as well as the feeling he'd been trying to avoid all these days, weeks, months, possibly even years. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, nor did he want to.

It was unavoidable, really. Everything about her was so refreshing and lovely and infuriating at the same time. She could drive him mad and make his heart beat right out of his chest all within the breath of one sentence or one look. Those big brown eyes…that beautiful smile…

With startling realization, he deflated right there on the dance floor, looking hopelessly love struck after the woman who had somehow done the impossible.

Olivia Benson just shot a hole the size of a cannonball through the steel barrier he kept wrapped around his heart.

…he was sunk.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another long awaited update! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this and I'm so sorry it took so long! The next chapter will be the last! I hope you guys enjoy this update. I don't own SVU or its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

Liv tried to smile but the butterflies in her stomach were making her look like she really did see a ghost.

That kiss…

She shivered involuntarily and helped Noah unlock the stall door. He was eager to get back to playing with his new friends but she steered him towards the sink despite his groan. She stood behind him, watching as he took his time washing his hands, smoothing his hair down while she looked at her reflection. She really did look like she saw a ghost, but she felt refreshed and renewed.

She felt like a weight that had been sitting on her shoulders for the past two years had been lifted all the sudden. Her lips still tingled and she could still smell Rafael's cologne despite the strong floral air freshener in the bathroom. She wondered if those few seconds spent pressed against him was enough for the smell to transfer onto her own clothes and the thought made a lump form in her throat.

The thought that she wanted to smell like his cologne was troubling yet so unsurprising. She wanted a lot of things that she was really allowing herself to think of now. Before, the thought would barely begin to cross her mind before she shut it out. Letting it flow freely?

She couldn't stop thinking of his button-down shirt hanging off the edge of her bed.

"Done, mom," Noah said politely, trying to move past her as she was stuck in her own thoughts. She helped him to wipe his hands and, before they left, she fixed her hair and straightened out her dress, wanting to look somewhat normal when she went back to him again. She clutched her purse and followed Noah out of the bathroom, back to the dimly lit room and reminded him to be careful as he skirted past a few adults and made it back to the group of children he'd seamlessly worked himself into.

"Don't run!" Her call fell on deaf ears and Rafael chuckled as Noah zoomed by him, coming to stand by Liv's side. She shook her head, but chuckled when she saw that he almost ran into a waiter and then quickly apologized. Her boy was a little reckless when it came to play time, but he was always quick to fix his mistakes.

"How much cake has he had?" Liv chuckled, feeling warm as he stepped closer to her than necessary. "Too much. He's probably going to pass out when we get home."

"I hope that's not too soon. We still have to get through my mother making an embarrassing attempt at throwing a bouquet."

"Oh, I can't miss that," she smiled and leaned into his side. She was thrilled when his hand came up to rest on her hip, squeezing it. She enjoyed the feeling more than she should and she was slightly ashamed of the fact that it sent a surge of arousal straight to her core.

"Good. Dance?"

"You sure you can keep up with me this time?"

He rolled his eyes, "I told you there was some water on the floor and I slipped a little."

"Sure," she said and breezed past him, feeling his eyes drag down her form. She smirked and lead him to a part of the dance floor that was more or less vacant. It was another slow song and this time, she didn't hesitate to press against him, resting her hands around his neck while his framed her waist.

"So, about that kiss."

She smiled and looked away, her cheeks growing red in embarrassment. God, she felt so giddy and ridiculous…it was so unlike her. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that, but it was the only way to get them to quiet down. I could see you getting all flustered."

"I should be apologizing. They're a bunch of idiots. I'm sorry you felt like you had to do it to begin with."

"No," she shook her head, fixing his tie that was starting to loosen a little, "Don't be sorry." Her voice was so quiet she could feel him doing his best to try and hear her over the music. It forced his face closer to hers and her breath hitched in her throat when she realized how close their lips were again.

"Have you been secretly dying to kiss me and that was your perfect opportunity to do it?"

His voice was light and teasing but she could hear the nervous lilt to his voice as well. His eyes were bright and hopeful when she met them again and this time, she didn't bother trying to hide the darkening blush on her cheeks. His eyes trailed down to her lips and she was tempted to close the gap between them, but was rudely interrupted by Noah, slamming into Rafael's legs, pointing excitedly at group gathering around the three-tier cake that was about to be sliced into.

"Can I have cake? Please?"

Rafael pulled away from her but kept his hands planted on her waist, "Of course! If your mamí says it's ok."

Liv nodded at her son before the words even slipped out of his mouth. He clapped excitedly and ran back across the dance floor, moving in and out of the couples breaking away from fading music to watch Lucia and Marco, who were posing next to the beautiful cake.

"You never answered my question," he said softly and close to her ear. He moved close to her side, leading her with a hand on the small of her back. She bit the inside of her cheek, suppressing a smile. A sarcastic retort was on the tip of her tongue, but they were finally heading a direction she had been wanting to go for months with him, and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"…What I have been?"

"Dying to kiss me?"

"Yeah. What would you say if I said that I've been wanting to do that for a long time now?"

Rafael stopped them just a few feet behind the crowd, tongue poking out between his lips as his mind tried to formulate an answer. He looked a little struck and a hell of a whole lot of hopeful. Liv smirked at him, feeling slightly accomplished that she was able to do that to him. He wasn't speechless often, so it was a moment to savor.

"I would say," he finally spoke after some time. He moved a few inches closer and leaned over, his lips brushing against her ear and his warm breath hitting her skin, making her shiver, "The feeling is mutual."

His hand dipped back down to her hip and she felt another jolt of arousal spiral down her body, and she wanted nothing more than to drag him back into a deserted corner and show him just what that deep tone and his strong grip did to her. She fanned herself instead and put some distance between them, glaring playfully at his satisfied smirk.

They were officially in uncharted territory and she wanted to tread carefully without moving too fast. Plus, it would be unbecoming for the son of the bride to miss half his mother's wedding. Rafael wouldn't mind, she was sure, but his mother would.

"Noah," she called to her son, who was balancing a huge piece of cake in his hands, carefully making sure not to bump into anyone on his way over to her and Rafael, "Go sit with Uncle Rafa." Rafael dutifully guided the boy to their vacant table as she stood in line to get two pieces for them.

"Sweetheart," Lucia tsked when she got to the front of the line, "Your lipstick is smudged."

Liv didn't know if she was more embarrassed about her lipstick or Lucia, reaching over with a napkin, holding her chin and wiping it away with clumsy hands. Marco, thankfully, put an end to that and patted her on the shoulder, allowing her to escape.

With two pieces of the treat in her hand, she weaved her way through the small crowd gathered and over to their table. She faltered a little when she noticed Rafael and his one cousin, the man who had been hitting on her earlier, Javier, standing toe-to-toe. It looked tense. Noah looked slightly on edge as well, fork in his hand as he kept his eyes on the two.

The closer she drew, the more she could see just how tense Rafael was. Hand curled into a fist, mouth turned down in a frown and his eyebrows knit. She had seen the look a few times before, in interrogations when a suspect thought they could get cute and threaten her or him and or any of the other detectives. She could see the way he was spitting words out, even if she couldn't quite hear them over the sounds of the room.

"Everything ok here?"

She set down the plates and crossed her arms, blocking Noah from their sight. Rafael gave her an apologetic look and turned his head, swiping at his nose. Javier, who looked intoxicated now, swayed slightly on his feet.

"We're having a conversation. So, if you don't mind."

Liv was a little taken aback by the biting tone. Just an hour or two earlier he was hitting on her. Now, he was standing a little too defensively with an empty beer bottle in his hand for her liking. Too close to Rafael and way too close to her son.

"We're done talking. Now get out of my face before I do something I regret," Rafael bit out. Liv hadn't heard that tone of voice before. It was a harsh and growling and not the pleasant kind of growling that he was using before. He sounded threatening and for a moment, Liv thought she was going to have to jump between the two of them.

Javier scoffed and backed up, heading Rafael's warning and playing it off as not worth his time. The man stumbled over his feet a little, and disappeared into the crowd of people, bumping into one of the older couples without apology.

When she looked back at him, Rafael had sat down and was running a hand through his hair. He looked slightly exhausted, but he tried to smile when she took a seat between him and Noah. She watched him while she wiped her son's face, a silent question on her lips.

"He reminds me too much of my father when he's drunk. I don't like it."

Liv nodded. She vaguely remembered Javier mentioning that he was from Rafael's father's side of the family, and it wasn't a secret to her that Rafael hated his father. They had both gone in depth about their childhoods before and it was a common bond they carried.

"What were you arguing about?"

"He wants to talk to me. I don't want to talk to him. He has things to say and I don't much care to hear them." He paused and looked at Noah, who smiled at him with frosting covered lips and teeth, "I'm sorry Noah was sitting right there. I think I might have scared him a little."

"He's ok," Liv said, reaching over to pat his hand. He covered hers with his and held it there, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just fine. I wish my mother hadn't invited him but, as you can tell, she does what she wants."

"Yeah," Liv glanced over her shoulder at the woman, who was shoving cake in her new husband's face, "I think she knows we're not actually dating."

Rafael snorted, "She had that figured out in ten minutes flat."

"Seriously?"

"She's smart. Smarter than I am, sometimes."

"You know," Liv leaned forward, "We could probably set her loose in an interrogation room and we'd be getting admissions left and right."

"Oh, I have no doubt you would."

She laughed but it was half-hearted. He was upset. Maybe not visibly to most, but she could see it in his eyes as he joked around with Noah, who giggled at his antics. She knew him well enough to know he was trying to mask his emotions, but he knew her well enough to know that it never worked between them.

But, she wouldn't pry. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it and she wouldn't push him. That wasn't how they were with each other normally, and she wasn't going to change things up just because they'd been pushing the boundaries of their friendship the entire night.

"So, where are your mom and Marco headed for their honeymoon?"

Rafael rolled his eyes and pulled his hands from her, spearing his cake with his fork, "They aren't having a honeymoon. My mother refuses to leave her job for even a week because they're so short-handed. I've tried talking her into even doing just a weekend, but she has a million excuses why she can't even do that."

"Dedicated."

"Workaholic," he countered. Liv hummed and eyed him, taking a bit of her cake.

"Now I know where you get it from."

"I'm not that bad," he nodded towards his mother, "Trust me. I don't work as much as she does."

"Oh, I definitely don't believe that," she scoffed, "You're always working. I never see without your briefcase, which I'm convinced, sleeps on the other side of your bed at night."

He rolled his eyes again, dramatically, "You've just never seen me outside of work..." He thought about that statement, but refused to meet her eyes, "…when my case load isn't heavy. And it has been incredibly heavy lately, I hope you know."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

Rafael quirked a brow at her, and she did it right back to him. That tone was a little challenging, and he licked the frosting off his fork, reveling in the way she watched his tongue slide across the tines.

"Well…looks like I'll have to show you just how fun I can be when I'm not busy."

She leaned forward and propped her elbow up on the table. He leaned forward as well, sliding his arm across the back of her chair. Suddenly, the confrontation with his cousins just minutes earlier was long gone and out of his mind as she reached over and fixed his tie that was slightly skewed to the left.

"I have no objections to that."

The moment was charged and he nearly closed the distance to press his lips to hers again, but Noah chose that moment to knock over a glass of champagne, splashing it over Liv's cake and on the table cloth. Liv lightly chastised him and Noah apologized, little lip stuck out and his eyebrows curled. He suppressed a laugh, seeing the area around his mouth covered in frosting.

He went around Liv and picked up a clean napkin, quickly cleaning his face and sending him off to play with one of his cousin's children again, leaving them to clean the alcohol before it dripped onto the floor. He watched as Liv dabbed at the table with a few napkins and tried to calm himself.

Their sudden shift from friends to something more was moving quickly, something he wasn't sure he liked or not. That kiss had certainly changed things between them, which was what he had been scared of for the longest time now. Relationships changing between friends never ended well in his book.

He'd been there, plenty of times, and he was hesitant to do it now, with Liv. He cared about her far more than he had ever cared about someone, and the thought of shifting to something romantic made his heart beat faster and his stomach knot up. Both in good and bad ways.

But, there was no denying he wanted her. He wanted to be with her. Kiss her. Touch her. He wanted to hold her hand and dance with her and tell her he loved her, and he was getting the opportunity to do it here, tonight. He swallowed when she looked up at him and winked, wiping her hands with another clean napkin as the mess was taken care of.

He was conflicted, but she didn't seem so. He figured her feelings were mutual, because Liv wasn't normally like this with people. She wasn't a touchy person, respecting people's boundaries and making sure others respected hers. He supposed it spoke volumes that she was willingly engaging him with those affectionate little gestures. Hell, he nearly melted into a puddle on the floor when she straightened his tie.

He wanted to see more of this Olivia. Every day of every week. He'd fallen in love with his best friend in and out of the workplace, and it was no surprise to him that he found himself falling for this side of her just as hard.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the booming voice of the DJ, calling all the ladies out onto the floor. He checked his watch, realizing the reception was getting close to ending. He chuckled when he saw his very drunk mother, waving her bouquet around in her hand wildly, ushering a few of the younger and older women onto the dance floor. Liv chuckled as well, but her smile fell when one of Rafael's Tia's grabbed her hand and forced her out of her seat.

She looked back at him and he laughed at her shocked expression silently asking him for help. Instead, he snatched a flute of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and nodded towards her, easily deflecting the hardened glare she sent him.

She ended up pressed between two of his cousins, smiling hesitantly at them as they talked excitedly to her. He watched her from where he stood, smiling softly at her beautiful features twisted into a hesitant excitedness. She very clearly didn't want to be up there, and it made his heart flutter that she was taking part anyway. There was no way Olivia Benson would be caught dead trying to catch a bouquet and it spoke volumes about how much he had yet to learn about her, and she, him.

"Uncle Rafa," Noah appeared next to him, backing up against his legs and grabbing onto his wrists, "What's my mommy doing?"

Rafael smiled down at Noah and crouched down behind him, wrapping an arm around the boy. Noah fisted the material of his suit jacket and smiled at him, "Well, my mommy is going to throw her flowers and whoever catches them is the next person to be married."

"My mommy's getting married?"

Rafael shifted a little and cleared his throat, "If she catches it she might."

Noah furrowed his brow, but looked on as the DJ counted down Lucia, who was showing surprising balance for being drunk off a few glasses of wine and champagne. She also had surprising aim, sending her flowers sailing straight into Liv's arms, who had backed away from the circle, and stood around the edge so she wasn't crowded.

There were a few cheers and whistles and Rafael's heart nearly seized in his chest when Liv locked eyes with him, the bouquet cradled in her hands awkwardly. Noah cheered along with everyone else, leaving Rafael's embrace to run to his mom.

"You're getting married, mommy!"

A few of Rafael's passing Tia's cooed at his adorableness and Rafael couldn't help but drift onto the dance floor towards her, one of his eyebrows raised as he took her in. "So…this was your plan all along?"

Liv, who looked a little struck, rolled her eyes and raised the bouquet of lilac roses nonchalantly, "Of course. I planned this so I would catch your mother's bouquet, forcing you to marry me."

He chuckled and watched Noah scamper off again before he turned his attention back to her. They only had a little under an hour left before they party would end and they would leave, and all he wanted to do was touch her again.

"Well, I wouldn't complain," he stepped up to her and grabbed one of her hands, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and winked at her flabbergasted expression, "Now, dance with me so we can really give my family a show."

"You sure it's just for show?"

He pulled her into his arms and she threw arm over his shoulder, the bouquet pressed against his back as she held onto it. She smiled at him and leaned in close, their noses brushing as couples paired off and joined them on the dance floor.

"What if it wasn't?"

"Well, then, I think we have some talking to do when you drop us off tonight…don't you think?"

He stopped them cold on the dance floor and kissed her softly. This time, it was a kiss that wasn't forced or prompted by the actions of others. This time, his own courage had won out against the list of fears he'd had this entire time.

When she slid her hand up to his cheek and deepened it, he wondered why he had any fears at all.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is! The final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has waited for me to update and finish this thing. I know I don't update normally, and I'm so busy all the time and feel bad for leaving you hanging, and I'm sorry for that! But, I WILL finish all of my fics, no matter what. I know a lot of you liked this fic and I hope the ending leaves you all warm inside. It did for me! I don't own SVU or its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucia smiled triumphantly at her son across the dance floor, glass poised in her hand and chin raised.

She looked every bit the proud parent she always had been, watching her son spin his date around the dance floor, their faces close, their lips still red from that lip lock she caught the tail end of. Even in her drunken state, Lucia knew those two had found it. And, technically, she was responsible for it.

It was her bouquet that landed in Olivia's hands. It's not like she could help that she had impeccable aim, even with four glasses of wine and two glasses of champagne in her.

"It's about time to wrap up," Marco said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She pointed towards Rafael and Olivia, who were so engrossed in each other, they had almost completely separated themselves from the dance floor full of people, and were off to the edge of the floor, swaying slower than the rest.

"You're an evil genius, _mi corazon_ ," he shook his head. Lucia reached behind her and patted his face, accidentally swatting him on the nose.

"I know."

He shook his head and chuckled behind her, kissing her hand as she dragged it across his lips. Despite the fact that his new wife was going to have a massive hangover in the morning, he hadn't felt so fulfilled in a long time. He had a new family. He was in love with a woman who loved him back just as much, and, maybe, he would have a new grandchild soon to spoil to death?

Looking at Rafael and Olivia sway together on the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the world, he was almost positive he would.

* * *

"Coffee?"

Rafael nodded over Noah's shoulder and readjusted his grip on the boy. Noah moaned and rubbed his face before settling again, fisting Rafael's tie in his little hand. Liv smirked at him as they passed and moved some of her son's unruly hair out of his face.

"I can get him," she said after she put her purse down, but he shook his head, continuing walking to his room, where he knew it was.

"I got it, if you don't mind him sleeping in his dress shirt and pants."

Liv was a little surprised but she just shrugged her shoulder and crossed her arms, watching him turn into Noah's room and turn on the light. She smiled to herself and slipped off her shoes, eager to get her hands on a cup of coffee. She hadn't had much to drink, but she wasn't in the mood for any more alcohol.

She went about to making two cups of coffee, cream and sugar in one, and just sugar in the other. The smell wafted out into the room and she stood in the kitchen for a moment longer, rolling her neck around. She was tense, and it wasn't from the party they had just come from.

It had more than a little to do with Rafael, who had just turned the corner and joined her in the small room. He thanked her when she passed him his cup and then gestured with his head to follow her into the living room.

Her stomach rolled. Ever since they agreed they had something to talk about, she had felt a flutter of nervous excitement in her belly, causing her shoulders and neck muscles to tense up. It was an odd reaction and one that left her a little achy, even if she was ready to sit down and confirm the feelings she'd been having for her best friend for a few years now.

"I can't believe my mother's married," he said casually. They both sat down at the same time on the sofa, close, with their knees knocking together. They set their cups down and she made the split second decision to pull one of his hands between both of hers. Rafael licked his lips and brought his other fingers to run across her knuckles.

"She looks really happy."

"It's been a long time since she has."

"You looked happy..."

"Thanks to someone."

She laughed softly and bit her lip, tracing the pattern in his tie rather than looking into his eyes. She had something to say and she couldn't guarantee it would come out as elegantly as she had planned if she got caught in his gaze.

"So…," she started, her voice stuttering a little, "Is that someone me?"

Rafael chuckled and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You know the answer to that."

It was a few moments before she worked up the courage to open her mouth again.

"How long?"

It was a vague question, but he already knew what she was talking about. He broke eye contact this time and his thumb across her knuckles faltered a little. "Years. An embarrassingly long amount of time."

She smirked at that. "It's the same for me, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does, actually. I don't feel so pathetic and cowardly for never telling you."

Liv giggled but she felt fresh tears gathering in her eyes. They stung when she tried to hold them back and failed. She sniffled and blinked a few times, feeling a fresh droplet roll down her cheek. Rafael reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. She grabbed for his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I know everything with Tucker hurt you. And I'm really sorry that I did that."

Rafael furrowed his brow, "Liv…that doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past."

She shook her head, "No. He's the reason why I didn't tell you how I felt. He was the reason why I tried to keep you at a distance. Because I was afraid of what I was feeling for you. And he was there and interested and it was convenient for me to convince myself I liked him back."

He tightened his hold on her hand. She continued.

"I purposely did that. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry about that. I really am. I know what I did hurt you and I'm finding it really hard not to think of that. Especially now, because of tonight and because I want to tell you that I love you."

His brow softened at that and he shook his head, "Liv. Please. It's in the past. You don't need to feel that way. We both did things we regretted for the sake of keeping our feelings from each other. I acted out of jealousy and nearly derailed your career because of it."

"You did what you had to.

"No. I didn't. I was upset, yes. I felt like my heart was being ripped in two and I acted the only way I knew how to act. And I should have just told you what you meant to me instead."

He wiped another stray tear from her cheek, even though he knew his eyes were glassy and in threat of leaking themselves. "But, things happened and they happened that way so we could get here today. Could you imagine what it would be like if we were still running circles around each other? Refusing to acknowledge anything?"

She smiled at the thought and how big of an asshole they would both be because of that. Knowing what he was feeling, having kissed him and danced with him, and touched him…she didn't want to imagine another three or four or however many years of them both being stubborn.

"I'm glad things happened that way. Because if they hadn't, I wouldn't be here I love you, too, right now."

He leaned forward and kissed her before she could say anything else, their confirmation of each other's feelings swirling in the air above their heads. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him. She ended up on his lap, her fingers in his hair and her heart bursting at the seams.

When she pulled back for air, she could see and feel his desire, and it took little more than a few seconds to stand up and hold her hand out to him. He looked up at her, wanting to make sure it was what she really wanted. When she nodded, he took her hand and she helped him up, and lead him down the hall and into her bedroom.

* * *

Rafael startled awake when Noah landed next to him on the bed, giggling. His curly hair was a mess on his head and he was still wearing his clothes from last night, but he was smiling and giggling as he crawled over and sat on his chest.

Rafael couldn't help but smile as Noah bent over and shoved his face in his, his little hands cupping his cheeks. "Wake up, Uncle Rafa."

Rafael, who's cheeks were being smushed together, reached up and cupped Noah's cheeks in his hands, pressing them together to make the same, fish-lipped expression he had on his face.

"I am awake, Noah."

Noah giggled and swatted his hands away, rolling off him onto the sheets. Rafael reached for his undershirt, that had landed on the nightstand and swiftly threw it on as Noah bounced up and down next to him. Rafael was trying to figure out how to get the boy turn around so he could retrieve and slip on his boxers that were just a few feet from the bed, when Liv stepped into the room.

Her hair was tied up, away from her face, and she was wearing an old, baby blue robe, tied at the waist. He thought he spotted the collar of his dress shirt from the night before peeking out the top, but he was too distracted from the beaming smile on her face.

"Noah, baby, I told you not wake him up."

"I sorry momma," he said, and landed on his butt as Liv drew near. She plucked him off the bed and winked at Rafael.

"Breakfast, if you want some."

"You read my mind," Rafael responded. He waited until they were out of the room before he slipped out of the bed and slipped on his underwear and his dress pants. He shuffled down the hall, following the smell of fresh coffee and bacon, and his stomach growled.

Liv set them up with two plates at the breakfast bar, and a small bowl of eggs for Noah in front of the T.V., playing his morning cartoons.

"You didn't tell me you could cook," he joked and chomped on the sausage he stabbed with his fork. She scoffed and gestured at the plate.

"Precooked bacon and sausage isn't what I consider knowing how to cook."

"What about the eggs?"

"It's a miracle I didn't burn them. I usually do."

"Ah. I can set you up with a few cooking lessons with one of my Tía's. They'll teach you how to cook a feast for a family of twelve in under an hour."

Liv eyed him skeptically but then sat up straighter, suddenly remembering something. She got out of her seat and stopped by the front door, pulling out a small piece of paper. She smiled as she sat back down next to him and unfolded it.

"I may have to have them teach me how to make this, then. She said once we get married, she'll give me the secret ingredient, but I'm sure I could persuade one of them to tell me now."

He read the title and his cheeks immediately went red. That recipe had been passed down through generations in his family and was often looked upon as the 'Recete de amor', or Recipe of Love. It was a tradition a lot of the women in his family followed when they married, and most of his cousins swore it was the secret to a long, lasting marriage.

"She said you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me."

He cleared his throat and took the paper from her, folding it back up. He licked his lips, "Well…I mean I know the secret ingredient…so, I could help you make it or something…"

Liv smirked at him and kissed him, wiping that shy look off his face.

"You saying you want to marry me?"

They locked eyes, and even though she had been messing around, the look in his eyes was anything but. Neither of them acknowledged it, though. Instead, they continued to eat until their breakfast was gone and clean-up was done.

"Alright, honey," Liv called and shut the television off in front of her son, "Let's get you bathed and dressed. Lucy is taking you to the zoo with Jackson and Chelsea."

Noah jumped excitedly and took off ahead of her. Rafael gave her a questioning glance. She shrugged and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He did the same, accepting another kiss from her.

"I may have asked Lucy to pick him up last minute. I thought we could get a little more alone time together…if you don't have any other plans."

He shook his head and reached up to pluck at his dress shirt concealed under her robe, "I can't really go anywhere without my shirt, anyway."

Liv pulled back and hummed, pulling on the tie at her waist. It caused her robe to fall open and he sucked in a deep breath when he saw she hadn't even buttoned it and she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Looks like if you want to leave, you're going to have to steal it back from me."

Rafael gave her a playful look and charged towards her as she tied it back up. He caught her around the waist on the way down the hall, making her giggle loudly, while Noah joined them, half undressed and wrapping himself around Rafael's legs.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Lucia sniffled loudly and brought the tissue to her nose, waving a hand in front of her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling and ruining her make-up.

Rafael waited patiently for her to calm down, fixing his suit jacket and adjusting his tie. He checked the time on the clock that hung in the hallway of the church. He could hear the collection of his family and a few of Liv's friends and fellow officers talking silently in the room, hidden by the large double doors, awaiting both of their entrances. Both of his cousins, who were acting as the ushers gave him pointed looks and rolled his eyes.

"Mamí," he said, and then shut up when she shushed him. She took a few deep breaths before she sighed, opening her eyes wide and smiling at him.

"Mamí, we're on a time limit."

"I know," she waved at him and looped her arm through his, "I'm just so happy for you."

He smiled at her, feeling his stomach flutter, "Thanks, mom. I am, too."

At his nod, his cousins opened the doors, and they began their walk. The audience calmed down and went silent, watching the two of them making their way down the aisle. He nodded towards Finn, Carisi, and Amanda who sat mixed in with a few familiar faces from the precinct and some of his family, including Dodds, and even Amaro, who flew out just for Liv.

He dropped his mother off by the first seat on his side, accepting a hug and too many kisses on the cheek before she let him go completely.

He watched on as Jesse toddled down the aisle next to Noah, who was holding her hand, guiding her while he carried the rings and instructed her to throw the little petals in her basket on the floor. Everyone got a good laugh when broke off and stood by Amanda, dumping her entire basket by her feet.

Noah ran the rest of the way to him, and leaned back against his legs at Rafael's urging. He looked up at him, and said, "Mom looks really pretty daddy." Rafael smiled and patted his head, careful not to mess up the carefully gelled hair he fixed this morning.

Rafael always thought Liv looked beautiful, even when she thought she looked like a train wreck. He loved it when she was dressed in her sleep shorts and one of his t-shirts, hair up and a scary looking, green facial mask she'd taken to wearing these past few weeks to clear up her skin for the wedding. He loved it just as the same as now, dressed in a flowy, off-white gown, with just a little bit of lace and a sweetheart neckline.

She smiled at him from down the aisle, laughing at something Marco was whispering to her, and he almost felt his heart stop as tears stung the back of his eyes. He blinked, willing them not to fall as she met him at the altar, bouquet of roses passed off to Jesse, who stared at them in awe.

"Hey," she greeted, and he marveled at just how happy she looked. He knew he looked the same.

"Hey. Ready to get married?"

"You know I am."

Rafael remembered back to that fateful just two years and a couple months ago, where they both sat together, watching his mother get married to the man he called a step-father, and who Noah called abuelito. He was so grateful he took the risk and she had said yes, and that his mother meddled and they told each other how they felt.

Never in a million years did he think he would ever get to this point. Listening to the priest pronounce they were husband and wife and kissing her in front of all their friends and family. He still had a hard time believing it, even as the reception was in full swing and he pulled her onto the dance floor and twirled her around, holding her close and singing one her favorite songs in her ear.

"Rafa," she pulled back suddenly, cutting him off. He looked at her softly, feeling like they were the only two people in the room, swaying together to the music, "I love you. So much."

He kissed her slowly, taking his time, because they had it to spend now.

"I love you more than words can say."

She pressed their foreheads together and they continued to sway. And when Noah ran into their legs, eager to get in between the action, they both held him and continued to sway to the music, as a family.

A family.

Who knew a fake wedding date, would turn into this?


End file.
